The present invention relates to plant watering devices. More specifically, the instant invention pertains to a plant watering device which is provided with a selectively removable spray gun that can be connected to the watering device by flexible coiled tubing.
To properly care for house plants it is necessary to water the potted soil and, perhaps, to spray the plant leaves at periodic intervals to ensure that the plants have an adequate supply of water. Many portable watering devices have been developed in an attempt to meet plant watering needs. Most devices include a reservoir containing liquid to be dispensed onto the plants and a spout through which the liquid can be dispensed. Some devices include a hand held unit through which a liquid held in a reservoir can be dispensed under pressure. The hand held unit usually includes some type of valve so that the flow of liquid to the plants can be regulated. These types of devices include many different means for pressurizing the liquid including hand operated delivery pumps, pumps for pressurizing the reservoir and battery operated delivery pumps. Such devices do not, however, also have a spout.
Another device includes a manually operated mister mounted on a conventional watering can. Water within the can may be dispensed either in a stream by tipping the can allowing the liquid to flow out of the conventional pour spout or as a mist by pumping the manually operated mister. This device is extremely difficult to use with overhead plants because the entire device must be elevated to the height of the plants in order to pour water thereon to. Further, the manually operated misting pump is tedious and impractical to operate except on a limited scale.
Another known portable plant watering device includes a reservoir, a hand held spray gun connected to the reservoir and a spout. In this design, a battery powered pump and motor are used to pressurize the liquid and deliver it to the dispensing device. However, this design does not provide a nesting feature for the dispensing device on the reservoir. Rather, the dispensing device or spray gun does not appear to be attachable to the reservoir.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved watering can with a sprayer which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with one embodiment, the present invention pertains to a plant watering device which is provided with a nested spray nozzle that can be selectively separated from a watering can in order to allow watering of overhead plants and the like. Consequently, liquid may be dispensed onto the plants either via the conventional spout of the watering can or through the spray nozzle. The watering device of the present invention permits one to both water and spray plants using a single hand held unit which does not require a nozzle adjustment to switch from watering to spraying and vice versa. Moreover, the present invention provides a nested arrangement for the spray nozzle in the watering can to allow ease of use.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a self-contained portable plant watering/misting device is provided.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, a housing includes a liquid reservoir, a filling opening communicating with the reservoir and a pouring spout communicating with the reservoir. A spray gun is selectively supported by the housing. A pump is supported by the housing and communicates with the reservoir. A flexible fluid conduit is connected at a first end with the pump and at a second end with the spray gun.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a self-contained portable liquid dispensing system is provided. More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, a housing includes a liquid reservoir, a filling opening communicating with the reservoir and a dispensing opening communicating with the reservoir. The dispensing opening is spaced from the filling opening. A sprayer is selectively received in the housing recess. A pump is supported by the housing and communicates with the reservoir. A flexible fluid conduit is connected at a first end with the pump and at a second end with the sprayer.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a portable liquid dispenser is provided.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, a housing includes a liquid reservoir, a filling opening communicating with the reservoir, a pouring spout communicating with the reservoir, and a compartment separated from the reservoir. A spray gun is selectively supported by the housing with the spray gun comprising a trigger operated switch. A pump is mounted in the compartment and communicates with the reservoir. A flexible fluid conduit is connected at a first end with the pump and at a second end with the spray gun. A power source is located in the compartment and is energizingly connected to the switch and to the pump. Activating the trigger operated switch energizes the pump causing liquid to flow through the fluid conduit to the spray gun.